Letters To Loved Ones
by raquelvalente91
Summary: SSS gift to iloveplotbunnies
1. Dear Alana

**AN: **_What can I say about this?  
Letters that Patrick wrote to the girls in his life...  
Alana = deceased wife.  
_**SSS gift for: **Iloveplotbunnies _who deserves this present for being so sweet and because she loves Angsty/Romantic fics :)_  
**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but Alana..._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Alana_

_My darling, t__his is the last letter I write, the final goodbye._

_You've wandered in my mind for too long now, and it's time for me to let you go to the paradise that awaits you.  
You will always be in my heart and I'll never forget you, but I'm moving on now with my life._

_I've met a woman, I'm sure you'd love her, and she's something else, you know?  
Besides keeping me on my toes and putting up with me, she's taken my soul from the dark world I lived in._

_I took residence in that world since your death. A world full of guilt, grief, anger, obsession and revenge…  
I as immersed in those bad things when I met her._

_She took me under her wing, making me see that there was another world to live in besides mine, a world filled with light, hope and love…  
Well, she's that world.  
A petite brunette, determined, strong, beautiful, smart, charming, bossy, selfless, funny, sarcastic… The list goes on, believe me._

_I never thought it was possible for me to find love again, but she proved me wrong by saving me and accepting a man who's her pain in the ass and is an emotional wreck._

_I'm sorry Alana, for sharing this with you. You and Rachel will always have a special place in my heart, but it's time for me to find that light again, to live and breathe again. I know you'd want me to be happy._

_I will always cherish your memory, but right now, Teresa Lisbon needs me to love her, and who am I to deny her wishes?_

_Goodbye Alana, I will always love you._

_Yours,  
Patrick_


	2. Dear Rachel

**AN: **_Rachel = deceased daughter.  
_**SSS gift for: **Iloveplotbunnies  
**Also dedicated to: **Yaba  
**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but Rachel... She's **my** precious._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hello sweetheart.  
__I know you can see me from wherever you are right now, so I hope you can read this letter as I'm writing it._

_You were always daddy's little girl, so full of life and energy, until that monster took you away from me.  
I hope you forgive me Rachel, for not keeping my promises of spending more time with you__. You were by far more important than my work and I couldn't see that._

_I spent five years blaming myself for what happened to you and your mom, and another five years trying to catch the man who did that to you, all the while trying to redeem myself by working with the CBI and catching the bad guys._

_I won't lie to you honey. I've met a very special woman and I like her very much…  
Ok, I may have fallen in love with her, but don't worry, you'll always be in my heart._

_I remember the day you asked me if you could have a baby brother or sister, but mommy and I never discussed it.  
Now, with Teresa, I hope we have children and I wish you could be here to meet them Rachel. You'd be an excellent older sister, I'm sure._

_I love you Rachel. Always have and always will.  
Goodbye pumpkin._

_Love,  
Dad_


	3. Dear Teresa

**AN: **_And here's the letter we've all been waiting for. Three down, one to go. By the way, I finished this at 4am, so probably there will be some random writing and all the mistakes are mine. I claim them.  
_**SSS gift for: **Iloveplotbunnies because she's a hopeless romantic like I am... :P  
**Disclaimer: **_Seriously? Do I even need to ... Meh. *63572786238737354896* No, this is not mine._

_

* * *

_

_My dear, one and only  
Teresa_

_The main purpose of this lett__er is for you to feel as I do. I may not be the one, but if it happens, it happens and I'm sure you want it to happen too.  
With no plans for the future, since catching Red John and bringing him to justice was already taken care of, I hold onto this feeling because I know this is pure.  
Something unexpected happened and I liked it, I'm sure.  
You know, I may be just a friend, but I feel there's something more. I'm not just a way to spend time, of course.  
I want to enjoy this moment, dreaming about you on top of me, I don't need to deny it, because that's what I've been thinking of, I admit._

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter and I'll explain it.  
Since both of us are not comfortable sharing our feelings, I thought it would be nice to write about them.  
That's right my dear._

_My feeling, your feeling.  
__You know that I don't need to talk about you just to know that you're the one.  
I follow the feeling of your feeling but the best feeling comes in last.  
I admit that I don't like promises. I don't feel obligated to them, but I promise I'll find the pieces that are left for the compromise.  
In the meanwhile, please don't forget, that you want that too, and even though you don't ask I'll say I don't want anyone else but you. You could be just another one, but you have something special. Like you there's no one else and that's what makes you original._

_I need you to know that you're the one I dream of, the woman I was meant to love, you're the one I need, the one that was meant for me__. Just let me know all the things in life you want because I'm giving you all of me so we can truly be in love._

_You are the object of my dreams, and everytime I go to sleep all I dream about is that taste of yours that I'm crazy to consume. I spend hours reflecting about what I'm asking for. I want you all to myself with no situations where I have to share you. I want to be your shoulder, your support and say the most beautiful things I can remember staring at your face. I want to be your man, you male, your saviour. I want to hold you tight and protect you from all the pain._

_In my couch, alone I close my eyes to think that now I'm choosing my own path to follow with the desire to have you in my arms and enjoy your company._

_I want to travel with you, lose myself in our world without anyone to disturb our peace. I want to live in an enchanted paradise where you can be my queen__. I'm day dreaming, waiting for that to happen. And it's all about words, not actions that make me improve and analyse, so now I know that I'll never leave you, my dear. You are stuck with me forever, if you want to, that is. But I know you better than anyone and deep down, you even think like me because what you wish for is that I'll be yours forever._

_You can admit everything you're feeling. Let __your feelings fly because they are special, the sensation is unusual, an abnormal desire that gave place to passion. My time is just for you, I think about you all day and night. You know I'm stuck to you and what will hurt the most will be the day I have to leave. Put your fears aside and let yourself be guided by your own feelings._

_I admit that it's really hard to remember what I was before I met you. I don't want to erase the flame that I lit, and I'll do anything to prove you that you're not just a memory, but you're a constant presence in my life._

_You are very s__pecial, important, you're the dream that I created.  
I can be unstable, you know me, but believe when I say that I dreamt about us, our future together. There are steps in the relationships that I don't want to jump.  
I don't die of Love, no. Those kinds of deaths only exist in Shakespeare's plays, but you're the one who kills me everytime your gaze falls upon mine._

_I can't be any more honest, I can't open myself up more to you__. I've already played the cards and I'm waiting for the showdown.  
I want to be with you and be more than just a friend. I've never failed you, nor will I fail you, that is for sure, but I've changed and I will change again. I will most certainly make you my Queen… My Queen Teresa._

_You deserve to be in a happy relationship with someone who cares about you, that someone being me, of course, because all minor details you reveal about yourself are enough to drive me crazy__._

_I've never thought it was possible to want you so much, to wish you so much, to need you so much__, and now I feel so good because I've reached the unthinkable with you. And yes, I'm saying for the unmpteenth time that I love you._

_The question is no longer to be or not to be, but yes, Teresa, will you marry me?_

_Yours forever,  
Jane_


End file.
